


plaything

by sweggscellent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7050463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweggscellent/pseuds/sweggscellent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s only been half an hour and Hinata already feels like he’s going to lose his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	plaything

It’s only been half an hour and Hinata already feels like he’s going to lose his mind.

He honestly has no idea why he even agreed to this; he knows how sadistic Tsukishima is, knew that when the blond boy had said he wouldn’t let him come that he’d actually meant it. (Deep down, though, Hinata knows that’s exactly what he wanted, and there’s probably nobody better fit to this than Tsukishima.)

He’s lying naked on Tsukishima’s bed now, wrists bound behind his back with one of the younger boy’s belts (and it chafes a bit, and though he’d never actually say it out loud, Hinata sort of likes it), dick hard and positively _leaking_ where it’s curved against his hip. He feels like the sun is glowing under his skin, dying and about to burst inside him. There’s a cock ring somewhere in the mix, too, but Hinata is past the point of feeling it any longer.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, is still fully clothed and looks utterly calm, like Hinata isn’t even there. Tsukishima hasn’t touched him in five solid minutes.

“Tsukishima,” the redhead grits out, hating the way he sounds, desperate and broken and completely at the other boy’s mercy. Tsukishima glances up from where he’s doing homework, gold eyes disinterested where he’s peering above the rim of his glasses.

“What.”

Hinata whines, hips lifting from the bed. “Please touch me.”

Tsukishima snorts before glancing at his watch, where he’s keeping a timer. “It’s not even been six minutes. Are you that needy?” There’s a hint of a smirk playing at the edges of his lips. Hinata wants to hit him.

Instead, though, he just nods silently, eyes shutting tight as he feels his cheeks heat.

“I don’t think you’ve earned it.”

“Tsukishima!” Hinata cries, eyes flying open. His heart is beating fast; he needs something, _anything._ The barest of touches, even just a fingertip. He isn’t picky. “Please.”

“Again.” Tsukishima’s face is pleasant. It pisses Hinata off.

“Please, Tsukishima,” he says anyway, voice small. “Touch me.” He can feel himself shaking.

Tsukishima’s grin only widens as he slinks from his position at his desk, settling between Hinata’s legs and tugging his thighs so that the older boy’s ass is settled in his lap. Gently, he ghosts just the pads of his fingertips against Hinata’s dick, at the edge of the cock ring, and Hinata’s entire body quakes. He whines high in his throat.

“So sensitive,” Tsukishima teases, eyes flashing behind his glasses. “Do you like that?”

“Yes!” Hinata all but cries. “Please don’t stop.” He’s panting. Tsukishima tuts.

“Look at you.”

That’s all he really needs to say; Hinata knows how he must look, naked and flushed underneath Tsukishima, reduced to begging at the slightest provocation. It only serves to make him harder.

Tsukishima obliges without further prodding, to the redhead’s relief; his touches are gentle, barely-there, but it’s enough to leave Hinata writhing and gasping, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

Without warning, Tsukishima leans down, angling Hinata’s cock towards himself before swallowing him down.

Hinata gasps roughly, throat raw with it, his back arching into a tight bow. It’s almost too much, the wet heat of Tsukishima’s mouth, the incredible suction it creates when he hollows his cheeks. That burning light expands under Hinata’s skin, feels like it’ll envelop him. He’s babbling, begging Tsukishima not to stop, and then oh _god_ , he’s gonna come, he’s _going_ to _come_ \--

And then Tsukishima is pulling away, leaving Hinata cold and sloppy, and he actually does start crying as his orgasm dies between his hips.

“ _Please_ , Tsukishima, please let me come,” he begs breathlessly. “Please, I’ve been good, I’ve--”

Tsukishima hushes him, eyes falling blank again. “You’ve been very good. I’ll let you come when I feel like letting you come,” is all he says before he slides away to sit back at his desk.

Hinata absolutely wants to die.

It continues like that; Tsukishima waits six minutes, brings Hinata to the edge, and pulls away again. Then he waits seven, then eight, then nine, and each time Hinata feels like he’s going to burst.

Finally, once Hinata has waited a solid ten, quiet minutes, Tsukishima crawls back and wraps a tight fist around his swollen, wet cock. There are big, silent tears streaking Hinata’s cheeks as he sobs brokenly.

“Let me come, please, oh god, _please_ let me come,” he babbles, thrusting sharply into Tsukishima’s fist.

“You’ve been a good boy,” Tsukishima murmurs, but despite his words, he pulls his hand back. “Do you think you can wait fifteen minutes for me, hm?” Hinata doesn’t think he can, but he nods regardless. Tsukishima crawls back down his body, brushes the tip of his nose up the length of Hinata’s aching cock, tender with the bare amount of affection he’s willing to show. “Do you really?”

Hinata can still feel that oppressive heat expanding under his skin, and he hopes to God Tsukishima will shut up.

God is not listening.

“Maybe if you’re good enough, I’ll stretch you open, yeah?” Tsukishima murmurs, nothing more than his breath ghosting over Hinata’s erection. It’s enough to feel like he’s touching him, though, stroking him soft and wet. “I’ll get you all slick and ready and then fill you up with my cock, hmm? Is that what you want, after all this?”

And then all Tsukishima has to do is brush the pads of his fingers against Hinata’s hole and Hinata comes, untouched, without permission. His back arches violently as he gasps so hard he feels his throat go raw, and there’s the vague wet feeling of come on his collarbone.

Suddenly, Tsukishima’s hand is there, too, jerking Hinata hard and tight as he _keeps coming_ , babbling disjointedly. “You came before I gave you permission,” Tsukishima murmurs low in his ear, tone dangerous. Hinata whines, trying to close his thighs. The friction is becoming uncomfortable.

More tears stream down Hinata’s cheeks and Tsukishima doesn’t relent; he crawls back down the smaller boy’s body, actually takes his cock back into his mouth and makes Hinata scream. He thinks he can hear himself apologising and begging Tsukishima to stop, but his mind is somewhere else completely, and maybe he doesn’t really want Tsukishima to stop but finally, _finally_ , after what feels like an eternity, Tsukishima does pull away, wiping his mouth. Hinata vaguely registers a soft _click_  and the release of pressure from between his thighs.

“You can never listen,” Tsukishima says, though from what Hinata can see through his bleary eyes, he doesn’t actually look all that disappointed.

“‘M sorry,” he slurs, already losing himself to unconsciousness.

The last thing Hinata registers is the feeling of Tsukishima rolling him gently over to remove the belt, warm palms working gently over the chafed skin of his wrists, lips pressing against his shoulder, and then blissful nothingness.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a [tumblr](http://trashcollect.tumblr.com)


End file.
